Flat!
by warmlights
Summary: Chanyeol berkata bahwa Baekhyun adalah 'namja flat', dan tentu saja YunJae tidak terima anak mereka yang imut-imut dikatai seperti itu! ChanBaek ft. YunJae. OOC.


I warn you, this content contains super duper ooc, gaje, typo, ga nyambung, feelsnya gagal things.

Chanyeol milik Baekhyun and vice versa, yang gak terima kenyataan silahkan disappear from my sight. Dan gak usah bash-bash idola orang lain di review gue puhleasee, karena itu gapenting dan bikin fandom kita dipandang buruk.

Okay,

You may take a seat now and enjoy!^^

.

.

.

Baekhyun cemberut memikirkan perkataan Chanyeol siang tadi di sekolah. Mungkin itu pula yang membuatnya masih duduk didepan meja belajarnya sampai semalam ini. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu meletakkan kepalanya keatas kedua tangannya yang dilipat di meja.

"Chanyeol berkata aku namja flat. Apa maksudnya, ya?"

Malam semakin larut, tapi mata sipit Baekhyun belum juga mengantuk. Baekhyun menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk membuat susu coklat. Ia ingat saat sekolah mereka mengadakan program _camping _dan Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur, Chanyeol membuatkannya susu coklat dan hal itu sangat ampuh membuat Baekhyun mengantuk.

"Yunho! Jangan disitu, _please_!"

"Hah? Lalu dimana, yeobo?"

"Agak bawahan sedikit.. Yak, disitu. Awww! Jangan keras-keras!"

"Apa sakit? Padahal kita sudah sering melakukannya, ya?"

"Appa? Eomma?" Suara Baekhyun rupanya menginterupsi kegiatan Yunho yang ternyata sedang memijat kaki Jaejoong yang keseleo-_-

Yunho mengalihkan padangannya pada Baekhyun. "Baekkie? Kau belum tidur, nak? Tumben sekali..," kata Yunho dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Jaejoong bangun dari posisi tengkurapnya. "Apa ada masalah, baby?" tanyanya lembut saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang 'suram banget'. Naluri ibu memang tidak pernah salah-_-

Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya. Baekhyun jadi lupa tujuan utamanya untuk membuat susu coklat. Baekhyun menghampiri YunJae dan duduk diantara kedua orang tuanya, lalu memulai cerita. "Itu..." Baekhyun memulai cerita...

Keesokan harinya di sekolah...

Baekhyun merasakan matanya ditutup oleh sebuah tangan besar yang sangat dia kenal. Baekhyun terkekeh kecil mendengar pertanyaan seseorang yang telah menutup matanya itu. "Coba tebak, aku siapa?"

"Channie, aku tau ini kau.." kata Baekhyun. Chanyeol nyengir lalu menarik tangannya yang semula menutupi mata Baekhyun. "Ketahuan, ya.." katanya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Channie, sedang apa dikelasku?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Bukankah hari ini Channie piket kelas?"

"Memang." Chanyeol tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang walaupun biasa saja, tetap manis baginya. Ia mengacak surai hitam milik Baekhyun. "Tapi aku ingin disini saja. Melihat Baekkie."

"Hah? Kenapa Channie mau melihatku?" tanya Baekhyun bingung dengan tatapan polos, membuat dia terlihat semakin manis bagi Chanyeol.

'Hah.. Polos sekali,' batin Chanyeol diam-diam. Bukan salah Baekhyun juga, karena Chanyeol-lah yang jatuh cinta pada namja dihadapannya ini dan dia juga-lah yang mengejar-ngejar Baekhyun sampai Baekhyun yang polos dan pemalu mau jadi pacarnya. "Soalnya Baekkie manis dan imut sekali, sih.."

"B-benarkah?" Pipi Baekhyun merona. Chanyeol menatap gemas kearahnya, tapi tidak lama kemudian, ekspresi wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tidak bisa dimengerti...

"Baek?" panggil Chanyeol sambil mengernyitkan keningnya, seolah-olah sedang mengamati sesuatu.

"Ne?" Baekhyun menggigit bibir gugup. 'Apa Chanyeol sudah menyadarinya?' Itu yang ada dipikiran Baekhyun saat ini. Ia sangat gugup menanti respon Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. "Euh, sudahlah lupakan saja. Belnya sudah bunyi, tuh. Aku ke kelas dulu, ne. Nanti kita pulang bersama-sama, okay?"

"Eumm.." Baekhyun mengangguk kecil.

Chanyeol mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas, lalu mencuri satu ciuman dari kening Baekhyun. Wajah Baekhyun memerah padam. "Sampai jumpa pulang sekolah nanti, chagiya."

**.**

"Gomawo,"

Baekhyun tersenyum sumringah saat sampai didepan rumahnya. Dia sangat senang hari ini, karena Chanyeol mengajaknya jalan-jalan dan membelikannya banyak sekali hal-hal yang berbau strawberry. Tapi lebih dari itu, Baekhyun senang karena Chanyeol tidak lagi membicarakan tentang namja flat.

Ah, benar. Namja flat.

Baekhyun masih penasaran dengan apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol saat itu, me

"Boleh tidak aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja, baby."

"Eumm.. Itu.. Apa maksud perkataanmu tempo hari?"

"Yang mana?"

"Yang tentang namja flat.."

Chanyeol terlihat berpikir. "Ehm, maksudku.." Kali ini, giliran Chanyeol yang gugup. Ia merutuki dirinya, kenapa dia harus berkata soal namja flat segala ke namjachingunya yang super polos ini... Astaga..

Chanyeol berdehem lalu melanjutkan, "Maksudku.. Baekkie tidak pernah cemburu dan tidak pernah marah padaku. Baekkie juga terlalu polos dan tidak agresif. Meskipun aku dekat-dekat namja lain seperti Kyungsoo atau Sehun hanya untuk membuat Baekkie 'sedikit' cemburu, Baekkie selalu diam saja. Padahal aku juga mau Baekkie sekali-sekali marah padaku karena cemburu, supaya aku bisa tau kalau Baekkie benar-benar sayang padaku." Chanyeol menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ini memang kebiasaannya jika sedang _nervous._

Baekhyun menunduk. "Mianhae.."

"Eihh, Baekkie tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku yang salah karena permintaanku terlalu aneh. Lagipula.." Chanyeol mengangkat wajah Baekhyun dan menatap kekasih mungilnya itu. "Aku baru sadar kalau aku lebih menyukai Baekkie yang polos. Baekkie jadi lebih manis dan imut."

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan Chanyeol. "Baiklah, Channie. Mulai sekarang, aku tidak akan menahan perasaanku lagi. Aku akan menunjukkan rasa cemburuku supaya Channie tau kalau aku sangat mencintai Channie." Wajah Baekhyun merah padam karena kata-katanya sendiri.

Chanyeol memasang wajah gemas lalu mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun. "Okay, baby. Saranghae."

"N-nado saranghae, Chan," balas Baekhyun dengan malu-malu.

Saat Baekhyun akan masuk kedalam rumahnya, Chanyeol langsung mencegat Baekhyun. "Baekkie, tunggu!"

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol. "Ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin melakukan ini daritadi," kata Chanyeol sambil menghela napas. Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat pada Baekhyun, membuat namja mungil itu menelan ludah gugup.

Baekhyun menutup matanya saat merasakan napas Chanyeol menerpa wajahnya. Omo! Apa benar, Chanyeol akan menciumnya?!

"Ah, ternyata benar." Baekhyun kembali membuka kedua matanya saat mendengar suara berat Chanyeol, lalu...

Chanyeol menarik sesuatu dari kemeja sekolah Baekhyun. "Ada tissue yang keluar dari seragammu, baby," katanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Bersamaan dengan itu, wajah Baekhyun kembali memerah padam. Dia langsung melesat masuk kedalam rumah, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatapnya bingung.

Setelah ini, Baekhyun berjanji bahwa dia tidak akan mengikuti saran konyol kedua orang tuanya lagi! 

"_Apa?! Park Chanyeol berkata bahwa anakku yang imut-imut ini adalah namja flat?!" pekik Jaejoong tidak percaya. "Sungguh sulit dipercaya!"_

"_Ini merupakan bentuk penghinaan, Baekhyunnie! Dan kami tidak bisa menerimanya!" Yunho ikut memekik heboh. Dengan me__nggebu-gebu__, dia mengambil sekotak tissue lalu menyodorkannya pada Baekhyun. _

_Baekhyun hanya menatap polos kedua orang tuanya. Jujur, ia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Yunho dan Jaejoong._

"_Pakai ini. Gunakan untuk menyumpal dadamu," kata Yunho. Jaejoong mengangguk keras, "Ne. Dan jika saja besok Park Chanyeol masih mengataimu 'namja flat', jangan harap tiang listrik berjalan itu kuterima menjadi menantu!" _

-**Fin. **

Hello hello~

Ada yang udah dengar ostnya si baby baek buat enedo kagak? Yang belum, w saranin buruan denger. OH MY GEE SUARANYA DIA NGAJAK BERKEMBANG BIAK BANGET! Kalo bukan milik peceye udah gue culik juga tuh anak bhaks XD Kemarin malem juga tuh, mereka naik mobil berdua terus peceye yang nyetirr omg /nangis pelangi/ dan gue kayak; DISPATCH ELO DIMANA? GILIRAN SETTINGAN, LU PANJAT POHON BUAT MOTO MOBILNYA DARI ATAS. NAH INI YANG REAL, LU KEMANA NJIR?! /esmosi/ /abaikan curcol saya/

Mianhae ya buat fellow readers yang baca 'You're My Miracle', karena fic itu gue hapus hehe;') –Kayaknya– gue ga bakal tulis chapter lagi deh. Palingan cuma shortfic atau sekedar jadi reader aja:3

Oh yaaa, supaya lebih akrab/huekkss/, panggil aja gue achan(emang nama gue sih XD) dan buat yang sekedar mau nambah jumlah friends, mau nambah jumlah friends buat dikirimin game invitation, atau yang mau kenalan/g, add line aku aja; **littler9scal** :3

Last, thank you ya buat teman-teman yang udah baca, follow, fav, dan review. XOXO~

©baekmeacake 150422


End file.
